I Told You to Sleep on Your Own Bed
by Mato-Gin
Summary: TYL Tsuna has been replaced with his younger self from ten years ago and the switch can't be reverted back until the younger Tsuna experiences something he shouldn't be exposed to yet in the future. "So, have you experienced me yet?" Really, Yamamoto's plans of spending more 'quality' time with his lover was ruined leaving him unsatisfied so he teases the younger Tuna instead 8027


**A/N: Kinda disappointed to find that the 8027 fandom was not as big as I thought it was. Truthfully, in my mind, I thought that 8027 was supposed to be a really big pairing, that's why I sort of avoided it. lol. But now, I'm going to help build the 8027 fandom for a while. Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

_It was just another day in the Vongala mansion. At times like these, the calm days piled the head mafioso into loads of paper work. Reborn didn't tell him any of this – all this menial work and being stuck in his office most of the time. Then again, he didn't really want the days to come back into the more violent times either..._

_Tsuna sat at his polished desk scribbling his signature away. So much paper work... Part of him just wanted to get up from his chair and go outside, but he knew he couldn't. His hand kept on. The only comfort he had for the moment was the sun shining through his window to light the the room with its soft yellow glow. _

"_Hmh..." he unconsciously let out a sigh. _

_It was all quiet and mundane, but stopping for a moment with a short break, he suddenly realized that someone had been staring at him. He rolled his eyes away from the documents and looked up._

"_What?" he asked his friend sitting across the room from him. _

_His long time buddy from middle school had a smile on his face. _

"_Nothing," Yamamoto's bright face said the contrary, "It's just that... you've really grown up, Tsuna," _

_The mafia boss raised a brow. The swordsman didn't seem to be making fun of him, but he couldn't really tell. Tsuna studied his guardian as the young man leaned forward in the leather sofa, the brown eyes focusing on him. Was it curiousity? Tsuna kept looking at him. _

_The way Yamamoto was now, his friend didn't really change much. His lively expressions still stayed the same, especially his smile. Even after all the struggles they've been through, Yamamoto somehow still kept his smile – and it was a good one too. The boyish charm still lingered on his face. The rain guardian noticed that Tsuna was staring at him too making him deepen __the happy pull at the corner of his lips. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be packing for tomorrow?" Tsuna turned his head away catching himself. _

_He restarted his right hand hastily on the paper and accidentally made a smudge. 'Ack...' he tried rewriting over it to hide the mistake. The letters of the word he was spelling just ended up looking bolder than the rest, and he heard a small laugh. Jeez... he almost gave a pout as he looked back up again. Seriously, these small mistakes only happen when Yamamoto was there. _

_A slight moue formed on the brunet's face, but his eyes soon softened. Another glance at his guardian, the changes that the young man undertook became more apparent. The scar at his chin... The defined masculine jawline... No... It was definite he did change. _

_His friend was now wearing a dark suit slimly wrapping around his muscular form making him more business like. A blue collared shirt went underneath, but the top was unbuttoned and his tie was comfortably loosened so that his laid back personality still showed. Still, it was different to how it was back when they were younger. If anything, it was Yamamoto that grew up more; he turned up much more mature. _

"_What's wrong?" the swordsman got up from his seat and walked over to him. _

_Tsuna tried to play it cool and brush it off. "Nothing," it was his turn to say the word that they never meant. _

"_Are you really going to miss me that much?" a wide grin wiped the guardian's face as he leaned over his boss's shoulder. "I'm only going over to the Varia base for a few days to visit Squalo. I won't be gone that long," _

"_I know," Tsuna kept his eyes low. _

_Yamamoto could see that the Vongola was turning shy and a sudden urge to play with him came bubbling up inside him. _

"_I heard that some other group came into their area though," he added, "An investigation report came back to us a week ago saying that they were linked to the recent explosions occurring there, so I might have to come back a week later or so," _

_Tsuna stopped writing. _

"_Maybe even another two weeks on top of that. Maybe more," _

_The dark haired mafioso was expecting for his boss to look at him with his worried brown irises, but instead, the brunet completely looked away. Yamamoto's grin faded a bit at the opposite reaction. _

"_Hmn~ but you know me," he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's neck. "I'll probably be trying to finish the job there as fast as I can, so I could come back and sleep in your office!"_

"_Hmn?!" Tsuna got pulled back deeper into the rain's embrace and he could feel the spiky strands of black hair poke near his ear. "You should go and sleep in your own bed before you catch a cold, not here!" _

_The mafia leader's face heated up a bit as the swordsman's arms grew tighter. _

"_I like sleeping here better," he nibbled at Tsuna's ear making him tilt his head against Yamamoto's . "Besides, if I'm not here, then you'll get lonely,"_

"_I'm not lonely," the Vongola squeezed his guardian's arm, "I just want to go out once in a while," _

_It wasn't that he didn't go out, he actually had a lot of places he needed to go to every week. He just wanted to go somewhere without having work tagging along behind him. _

"_Then by the end of the week, I'll come back," Yamamoto promised, "and we can go out,"_

_The words sounded so childish to him. Go out? Were they teenagers again? Tsuna couldn't help but smile though. He reached over to the rain's face making him turn his head so he could kiss him. _

"_By the end of the week then, come back,"_

…_..._

* * *

Argh... Was that even possible to come back so soon? Tsuna felt like he was being selfish. He looked at the clock in his office that told the date, and it was going to be seventh day tomorrow. A week... then Yamamoto should be coming back at least by the afternoon tomorrow.

"Hmn..." he grumbled leaning forward at his desk.

He didn't like the unsettled feeling so he stood up from his chair. Why couldn't today be tomorrow? He didn't want to go back to his room to retire yet so he just walked over to the sofa where his lover liked to sleep. The cushion gave a soft bounce as he sat down and leaned over the armchair. He missed the days when he could always have Yamamoto playfully by his side; the days back at Namimori were so much more relaxed.

If only they were back in middle school... Tsuna's eyes became drowsy. Then they could just hang out like they used to.

…...

* * *

Where was it? How could he misplace such a thing? Lambo looked under his bed looking for the present he bought for Yamamoto's birthday. The date was actually two weeks away, but as soon as he saw it in the store, he knew that _that _was going to be the rain guardian's birthday present.

He let out a sigh as all the things he were finding weren't it, but he swore he placed it under his bed... He stretched his arm even deeper and grabbed something hard.

"Hm?" his brows shot up at the unfamiliar object.

He felt around for a good grip on the thing and pulled it out.

"Oh," the sight of the purple bazooka made him feel like an idiot. Why didn't he recognize it? "It's my ten year bazooka. I didn't know I hid it under there,"

It was almost like an old toy to him now, but that wasn't what he was looking for. Setting it aside, Lambo lifted up the dress around his bed to look back at the dark space underneath but saw that he already took everything out. Ugh... if he lost his gift... He quickly stood up shaking the thought. That gift was one of a kind, and there was no way he could have misplaced such a thing. His eyes went back to his family contraption on the ground and picked it up. Maybe he should find a place for the bazooka and put it somewhere he would remember too. Such important things couldn't just be left lying anywhere.

He picked up the the purple object, placing it under his arms as he went out of his room. Maybe Tsuna knew where his present was. He did buy it with him after all. He traveled the halls to his boss' bedroom but he wasn't there. Was Tsuna still working in his office? The teen let out a troubled sigh. He really shouldn't work so much.

He closed Tsuna's bedroom door and headed to his office.

"Tsuna," he knocked on the mafia's door.

He waited a while but there was no answer.

"Tsuna?" he called again opening the door and letting himself in.

He looked around the room and found a pointy bush of hair at the sofa. There he is. He went over to take a closer look and found the man fast asleep against the leather. He was mumbling something that the teen couldn't hear and Lambo raised a brow.

"Aren't you the one always saying that we shouldn't be knocking out on the sofa?"

The Vongola guardian scratched the back of his neck. Guess he should carry his boss back to his room or like Tsuna always warned, "he'd catch a cold." When he was about to go and carry his boss, the man mumbled something again.

"Hn...hamn..."

"Huh?" Lambo leaned close to the mafia boss. Was he waking up?

Tsuna's voice started to get louder.

"Yamamoto..." the voice was nice and clear when he said the rain guardian's name.

The boy studied the brunet's changing expressions as he continued sleeping. So he was dreaming about the swordsman - he was coming back soon after all.

"Tsuna, I'm not Yamamoto," Lambo shifted his green eyes, "but you should go and sleep at your own bed before he makes fun of you when he comes back,"

The man started to move like he actually heard what the teen said and was about to get up when instead, Tsuna threw out his arm and grabbed Lambo's neck.

"Hey!" the guardian got pulled down to the sleeping mafioso.

Out of reflex, he threw out both of his arms to keep him from smacking into the sofa and the ten year bazooka he was carrying flew out of his hands. Lambo's eyes grew wide, and before he knew it, a cloud of smoke enveloped the man under him. _Crap! _

The lighting guradian tried to clear the smoke faster with his hand. After a few seconds, the cloud disappeared revealing a much smaller body than was originally there - his boss was gone. Instead of the big shot of the underworld, a fourteen year old Tsuna lay in place of him.

…...

* * *

Tsuna rolled around in the warm comfortable sheets of his bed. It was so fluffy... He felt so relaxed for some reason, like he got a lot sleep. He snuggled his head deeper into the pillow trying to get the best out of the serene feeling. It felt like it was the weekend already.

But it wasn't even Saturday yet... His eyes quickly shot open. No, it wasn't the weekend yet, it was freaking Friday!

Holy crap! Hibari was going to kill him! He tossed his legs out of the mattress and jumped to the floor. What time was it?! He stumbled to his closet and slid it open when he noticed something was different.

"Huh?" his mouth dropped open at the huge walk in closet filled with suits. "When did I get all these clothes?!"

He quickly turned around and what he didn't noticed a few seconds ago smacked him on the face. This wasn't his room... Tsuna stared wide eyed at the much bigger space and sleek decorations. Oh my god! Where was he?! He quickly ran out of the foreign place.

"Reborn!" he called out the man's name who he was sure was responsible for all of this. "Reborn!"

"Boss?" a voice called out from beside him.

Tsuna turned his head relieved that the voice sounded familiar. So even his friends were also brought here!

"Gokudera!" he smiled, but his relieved heart immediately sunk at the sight of his storm guardian.

The half Italian was now about two heads taller than him and dressed formally in a suit, his overall facial features looked like an adult.

"Eh?! Why do you look like that?!" Tsuna jumped back.

"Boss!" the silver haired man looked as confused as he was. "What happened to you?! Why are you in your teenage form?!"

The bomber grabbed the teen's arms making him even more nervous. The way Gokudera looked just couldn't comprehend in his mind.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna pulled himself away and bolted down the hall.

What was going on?! He kept on going screaming his tutor's name wondering what in the world was happening. He made a sharp turn to the right and accidentally crashed into someone.

"Ah!" his butt met the floor.

He could hear the other person fall down too, but they got up much quicker than he did.

"Tsuna?" a boy said his name.

He looked up to see who it was and saw a wavy haired teen about the same age. There was a small mark under his left eye and he was wearing more casual clothes than what Gokudera was wearing.

"Tsuna," the teen called his name again, "I was just about to-"

"No!" the brunet pushed himself up from the floor and started to run again.

He could hear the boy telling him to wait but he didn't want to stop. For some reason, he was just too freaked out. Tsuna kept on running and running until he made it out to another door downstairs. Sure it was the exit leading to the outside of this big maze-like place, he pushed the heavy doors open and ran out.

He didn't know where he was going but followed a paved path that led to what seemed like a black gate up ahead. Almost mid way, he saw that the gates were opening and he started to fling his legs out even faster. Were they letting him go out of this place?

Tsuna saw a dark haired figure entering and realized that it wasn't for him. Whatever! The real reason didn't faze him; he kept on heading towards the exit. As he got nearer and nearer, he realized that the dark haired person was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" a smile suddenly spread his lips.

He sped up even faster and jumped in the air hugging the man. His arms wrapped around the swordsman's neck as the guardian caught him and held him up by his waist. The boy's grip held tightly around him as if they were going to die if he let go.

"Tsuna?" the man laughed. "What is this? You got smaller,"

At the sound of the deeper voice, the brunet realized that something was off. He loosened his hold and pushed against Yamamoto's shoulders so he could see his face. Was this really Yamamoto?

"Hey," the man chuckled at him as their eyes met.

The unfamiliar scar on his chin, the longer features... Tsuna's smile slowly melted as he saw that it wasn't the baseball nut.

"What?" the man tilted his head.

A heat grew on Tsuna's cheeks knowing that he was held in a position of a stranger's arms.

"I-I'm sorry," he wriggled his legs trying to get the man to let go of him, but the swordsman wouldn't loosen up.

"What do you mean? I'm happy too," Yamamoto actually held him closer. "I've been wanting to see you this whole week,"

"Mhn," a shaky line formed Tsuna's lips, his face glowing a bright red.

It was the same Yamamoto, sure, but it wasn't him at the same time. Used to the less mature version of him, the teen looked away wanting to get back to the ground.

"Um.. C-can you let go?.."

The rain guardian looked at him with a teasing look and the boy didn't know what to say; he didn't want to let go. His hand nervously clutched to the shoulders of Yamamoto's jacket as Tsuna grew more flustered. The older version of his friend was handsome too...

"Jyuudaime!" a rough voice saved him from having to stay in his awkward position for any longer.

Two sets of hurried footsteps rushed towards them and a hand pulled him away from the swordsman's embrace.

"Don't touch him like that!" his storm guardian swung the teen back to his feet. "Are you okay, Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera looked at him intently trying to search for anything that Yamamoto might have done to him.

"Maa~ Gokudera," the rain laughed. "Tsuna was the one that hugged me,"

"Why would he hurry out of the house to hug you when he ran away from me?!" the silver haired man barked at him.

"Because we made a promise,"

"Are you stupid? This is the younger version of him! There's no way he could have made a promise with you!"

It sounded like Gokudera was more jealous than anything. Yamamoto shifted his eyes away from the fumed mafioso ignoring him and onto Tsuna. The brunet noticed and the man shot him a smile making him jump and look away.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the half Italian forced the man's attention back to him.

_Yeah, look at him, not at me! _Tsuna echoed his friend's words. He couldn't handle Yamamoto's small gestures right now.

"Tsuna," a hand patted the brunet on the shoulder forcing him to pick his head back up.

The wavy haired teen he bumped into earlier had come along with his storm guardian and was now looking at him with concern. Who was this? Tsuna didn't recognize the boy's face that resembled any one from his own time, and he noticed it.

"It's me, Lambo," he explained.

"Lambo?!" Tsuna's eyes grew wide.

Did that little snot nosed kid actually grew up to look like this?! The person standing in front of him looked a lot calmer and less mischievous than how he knew him.

But wait, if this was Lambo, then that explains everything!

"The ten year bazooka!" everything connected in the Vongola's mind.

The Bovino grew a little sheepish at Tsuna's found explanation confirming that he was right.

"Yeah," the curly haired teen stuffed one of his hands into his pocket. "You got brought over here a little while ago, so everyone you see now is part of the future from ten years of your time,"

"You shot him with the bazooka?" Yamamoto jumped into their conversation tuning out Gokudera again.

"By mistake," Lambo admitted it.

Somehow, Tsuna felt a little relieved and embarrassed at the same time. In the back of his head, he sort of knew already that he was in the future once he saw Gokudera outside the bedroom, but he still ran away. He subconsciously hated being sent over to another point in his life when he didn't want to know what the future held for him.

"So I should be going back anytime soon, right?" he looked at Lambo.

The boy thinned his lips and averted his gaze.

"About that," Tsuna didn't like the Bovino's tone of voice, "you actually should have gone back a long time ago,"

"What do you mean?" he started to grow worried.

Sensing something was wrong, Gokudera turned to the youngest guardian as well. "What are you talking about?" he frowned. "Didn't he just get shot a few minutes ago?"

The bomber was sure that his boss didn't look like a kid yesterday. At the very least, the last time he saw the mafia leader, he was a full grown man! Lambo wrinkled his forehead.

"Yeah, you could say a few minutes ago,"

"How long ago?" the right hand man bore holes with his glare.

"Like last night ago,"

…...

* * *

What?! He's been here for over twelve hours?! How was that even possible? The ten year bazooka was only supposed to last for five minutes, and it's been over a hundred times that!

Now that everyone knew the situation, three of his guardians along with Giannini and the greatest hitman in the world sat in a room together trying to figure things out. Stuck in the middle of the couch between the more flirty Yamamoto to his left and the peeved Gokudera to his right, the tension seemed to be much worse than it actually was. The contrast between the two moods coming from either side of Tsuna clashed as badly as yin and yang, but there was no balance at all.

So they still stay like this in the future too... The swordsman noticed the brunet looking at him and he took it as an invitation to stretch his arm out on the couch behind him. _Yamamoto..._ Tsuna blushed unbearably and obviously still not used to the intimacy. Gokudera noticed this and he let out a guttural growl as a warning, but the dark haired man seemed to be oblivious to such threats and continued on normally.

"So, how is it?" Yamamoto asked Giannini who sat across from them at the opposite couch.

He was analyzing the bazooka in his hands and gave a frown.

"The setting has been stuck between two options, and I think that's what has gotten it to malfunction,"

"But does that mean he'll be able to go back?" Lambo was the most hopeful that the braniac mechanic could fix this.

Sitting next to Giannini, he looked over the contraption in the man's hands mulling over the fact that it might actually be his fault for this mess.

"Well, I'm not sure if Tsuna could go back on his own," the mechanic thought about the possibilities, "but I'm very sure that once I figure out how to fix the bazooka, he'll be able to go back to his own time again,"

"So you mean that I won't be able to go back until that bazooka is fixed?" the victim himself spoke up.

A worry enveloped him that there were still things that he needed to do back home. Surely, some one was going to notice him missing, and who knows for how long he'll be gone!

"I'm really sorry, Tsuna," Lambo looked at the brunet apologetically.

Though he wasn't sure it was actually the other boy's fault, Tsuna didn't say anything and let out a sigh.

"This is why I told you to hide that thing, stupid cow," Reborn straight out bashed on the Bovino. "If you just kept it hidden, then we wouldn't have this problem,"

Tsuna frowned at the man sitting by himself in the armchair. "Reborn! Don't talk down to Lambo that way!"

Although he was feeling irritated as well, there was no reason to spot the blame like that. All grown up and rid of his baby form, the scoff from the hitman seemed more offensive.

"This really was how you were when you were a brat," the man's eyes became darker under his fedora. "You don't understand how important it is that we get the other you back. The older Tsuna is more experienced and has accepted all his responsibilities as a mafia boss, and if anything were to happen, we need _him _to be here,"

Tsuna frowned unable to counter the hitman's logic. It was true that his ten years older version of himself was more fit to fight through any circumstances at this this time, but still... Reborn didn't fail to see the defying softness that was still more exposed in the younger Vongola, and he forced out a sharp breath.

"Is there any other way to bring him back, other than the ten year bazooka?" Yamamoto tried to look for another alternative.

Surely, it wasn't just the Bovino family that created their own ten year bazooka or others like it. Giannini stared hard the contraption in his hands, taking a moment to dig through his brain, until he suddenly jumped up in his seat from an idea.

"Hold on! How could I forget?!" a confident smile swept the mechanic. He gave himself a pat in the back for remembering his genius.

"What?" they all asked the same time.

"This happened before hasn't it?" Giannini kept his shine as he explained. "After the incident with Byakuran when Tsuna and all the Vongola guardians were sent to the future, I actually took it upon myself to to alter the bazooka, so that if anyone was unable to go back after they were sent to any time period, there would be a back up pre-caution. See this here?"

The mechanic pointed to the settings of the purple cannon.

"When you guys were sent to the future that time, you guys were able to alter the past, but seeing as anyone would be able to do that, even someone with bad intentions, I programmed the bazooka so that it's effect would be nulled if anyone tried that again. You would only be able to change events if you switch the settings to this mode here," Giannini tapped the farthest left side of the setting menu. "If not, then the person who used the ten year bazooka would be immediately sent back to their present time before they could change anything,"

The short man paused for dramatic effect so everything could sink in, but no one really awed at his awesome thinking of planning ahead.

"So... how can you send me back?" Tsuna thinned his eyes not really getting it. "I can't really think of anything that I can do to change the past or future,"

Giannini dropped his head in disappointment. None of them really understood what he just said, did they?

"Well, it doesn't have to be anything big," he set down the bazooka on the glass table they surrounded, tired of having to carry the heavy thing. "It can be something small like experiencing a certain thing you weren't supposed to be exposed to yet,"

The face on the brunet said it still didn't make it through his brain.

"It can be as simple as eating a dish that hadn't been invented yet," he tried to keep it simple. "This way, you can't take back anything from the future to the past - that'll be changing history,"

"Oh, so how about me?" Yamamoto pointed to himself.

"What do you mean you?" Gokudera didn't like the sound of that. "If all it takes is something that the tenth has never eaten before, then let's just go a restaurant. It's easy as that! Tell him,"

The silver haired Italian looked to the mechanic, but there was a pause in the other's answer. He scratched his chin as he stared at the rain guardian.

"Actually," he turned to Gokudera, "that might actually work if Tsuna experiences him."

"What?!" Gokudera was totally not on board with this. "No! I don't approve of this!"

A silly wide grin opened on the swordsman's face while Tsuna looked at his two guardians confused. Why was the silver haired man so mad?

"But I already 'experienced' Yamamoto," he turned to Giannini. "I mean, we already hang out together,"

"That's not what I mean," the rain guardian smiled at the boy's innocence.

"Then what _do _you mean?"

"I mean this,"

The arm he had behind the brunet suddenly hinged, his hand grabbing the back of Tsuna's head, as he pushed forward for a kiss.

"Mhn!" the teen's eyes grew wide at the sudden 'attack.'

Their lips pressed together for what seemed like an extended amount of seconds until the man pulled back. Unable to move, Tsuna sat there frozen with his mouth hanging in the air, his cheeks must have been flaming red as he felt the heat surge to his face again. Yamamoto looked at him with a serious expression staying just as still, as if he was waiting for something, and the grin didn't come back. Instead, a smug smile tugged at the side of his lips.

"I guess you've already done that with me,"

Tsuna regained his motion and quickly turned his head away. Not letting him slink off, the swordsman leaned close trying to catch his embarrassed eyes.

"If I'm twenty-four, then that means your fourteen, right?"

"Y-yeah," the brunet nodded.

"Hm," the man kept thinking. "My birthday is coming up soon, so that means I'm turning twenty-five, but I remember that during my fifteenth birthday, you..." he tilted his head. "you..." his voice trailed over leaving a mystery.

"I what?" Tsuna looked at him wanting to know, but the man only smiled.

"Nothing," he shook his head leaning back in his seat. "But in your time, I'm already turning fifteen, so that must mean that you're already going out with me. Am I right?"

"What?!" Gokudera exploded. "I didn't know about that! You're lying!"

Though he was pretty sure that he could deny it, Tsuna just bit his still tingling lips quiet. He sat there as his secret that he had been going out with the Namimori athlete for six months already was being exposed technically ten years later, when his boyfriend whispered by his ear.

"So, what haven't you done with me yet?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah~ It'll probably have another chapter or so. Not sure if I want a TYL Yamamoto x Tsuna pairing though, or does Tsuna like older men? Haha. Not sure. **

**And guys... I already said screw you to homework today to write this, and I can't do that very often... **

**But irregardless! The stories will keep coming! Please leave a review ;)  
**


End file.
